The object of this study is to compare the food intake, weight gain, activity levels and melatonin levels of people with this depression during the fall and the spring months to obtain baseline measurements of these parameters. The study will also test the use of d-fenfluramine as a treatment for SADS. GRANT-M01RR000880268 Will investigate whether melatonin secretion is decreased in the aged as compared to young adults and examine whether there is a correlation between sleep disturbances in the aged and melatonin concentration.